Jack's Last Breath
by krhorsejumper97
Summary: I know Jack always dies this way in fics but I decided to use it for a song fic. The song is My Last Breath by Evanscence. Alex is with Jack in her final moments. As usual, the paramedics and MI6 are too late. How will Alex react?


Yeah, I know it's been a while. And I have other stories I should be updating, but you know what, this suddenly came to me and I had to write it. I don't own Alex Rider.

"Hold on to me love," Jack whispered, her voice rasping, "You know I can't stay long." Alex had already called an ambulance and MI6, the Scorpia agents had been shot, there was nothing more he could do for her than to stay with her and apply pressure. Despite his efforts to stay brave for her, tears sprang to Alex's eyes. Using some of her last bits of strength, Jack reached up and stroked his check.

"All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid." Alex bit his lip hard, tasting his own crimson blood fill his mouth. His worst nightmare was finally coming true. Just to torment him, they had shot Jack first. Their first and fatal mistake.

Jack struggled trying to speak. 'Can you hear me,' she silently asked, 'can you feel me in your arms?' Alex closed his eyes for a second. His hands were covered in her blood. Alex pressed harder, Jack gasped.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

Jack had always loved Alex. He was like a son and a best friend all in one. She thought very highly of his intelligence and knew he would go far in the world, if he ever got the chance to. Perhaps once she was gone he could escape MI6 for good. Alex had always been loving and friendly and curious. Even though his time with MI6 had scared him, with help he could get over it and move on. As far as Jack knew, she was blocking his way. Alex thought things differently. He needed Jack. She was his world. She was why he made sure he came home. Her dying would not protect him from MI6.

"I'll miss the winter," Jack was now rambling, not really knowing what she was saying, just talking, "A world of fragile things. Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree." A few tears leaked down Alex's face. Jack had always loved the forest.

_I know you hear me_

A tear rolled down Alex's check and plopped onto Jack's blood coated lips.

_I can taste it in your tears_

_Closing your eyes to disappear,_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here;_

_But still you wake and know the truth,_

_No one's there_

Alex should've been the one dying on the floor, Jack. More of Jack's lifeblood flowed through his fingers. Where were they? MI6 was never there when he needed them? Where was the ambulance? Was time really moving this slow?

"Say goodnight, don't be afraid," Jack's voice was barely a whisper now, rasping breaths barely moving in and out. She could see raw fear for herself in Alex's eyes. Tears were now freely streaming down his face.

_Calling me, calling me, as you fade to black_

Jack's eyes were now only half open. Alex silently pleaded for her to live. For her to sing in the kitchen once more, for her to fix his cuts again, for her to comfort him after a nightmare, just a few more times. For her eyes to open, for her to sit up, for her face to smile at him again with that shine in her eyes, but it wouldn't happen.

_Holding my last breath_

Jack pulled her last breath in. From the look in her eyes, Alex knew. He whispered softly to her, and sang for her just as she used to for him. Alex pulled her closer to his chest. At this moment Ben, K Unit, and the ambulance arrived. It was far too late, all they could do was watch, Alex and Jack didn't notice.

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

Jack's body shuddered. "I love you," she whispered, using half of her last breath, holding the rest, struggling to hang on a few more moments, just for Alex. Jack smiled, and Alex struggled through his tears to smile back. "Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight." Jack whispered, releasing the rest of the air and closing her beautiful eyes. Alex closed his eyes also, sucking in a deep breath, and letting out a silent sob. His body shuddered and he buried his face in her red hair. His lungs hurt from holding his breath along with her.

Ben and K Unit watched astonished at the scene before them. The ambulance driver had taken it of his head, and had it clutched in his hands. Ben moved first, slowly kneeling besides Alex, stroking his hair and whispering comforting words. Alex's shaking eased. They day had been overcast, but now the sun filtered through the windows, brightening the crimson blood all around. Alex lifted his head and looked out the window at the sun, and knew Jack was safe. With the help of K Unit and Ben, Alex stood up, wiping his hands on his pants, and started on the path towards healing.


End file.
